Past Meets Present
by iluvninjagothenextstepgirl
Summary: When the ninjas were 10 and 11, they did a time travelling unit in school. They do this unit and travel to what is the future to them, but is actually the present. They meet their future a.k.a. current selves. How will that go? Read to find out! No flamers please. Disclaimer: LEGO owns Ninjago, not me:(
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this a few days ago. I hope you like! Features my OC Karen.**

_Past-_

"Ok class, who can guess what our next unit will be?" the teacher said, smiling. There was something oddly shaped under a sheet next to her.

"Art?" a 10 year old Kai asked.

"Science?" a girl named Karen asked.

"Nope. We're doing…." She pulled off the sheet. "Time travelling! This is a time machine."She said.

"Cool!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Where'd you get that?" 10 year old Jay asked.

"From an old friend of mine, he is a very good inventor. He invented a humanoid robot and a robotic falcon. They both work and so does this time machine." She told them.

"Cool!"

"So who wants to go first?" A wave of hands shot up.

"Okay, let's let Kai, Jay, Cole, Karen and Nya go first." They went to the machine.

"You may go anywhere in time you want, but be back by the end of class." She said.

"Let's 5 years in the future!" Cole said.

"OK!"

He pressed the TRAVEL button.

_Present-_

**Nya's POV**

I was training on the deck with Karen and the others when there was a flash and when it cleared, there was machine with 5 kids on it. They looked familiar. Wait is that… us? The others looked as well.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think? Can you guess who the "old friend" is? Please read and review! No flames please!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	2. Future us Past them

**I would like to thank Amberdiamondswords, ninjagonerd4ever, Epicninjamaster, dixicorn, and everyone else who reviewed the last chapter! Here is a cookie for each of you! Here is the next chapter of Past Meets Present! Enjoy!**

**Zane's POV**

We were training on deck when, out of nowhere, a time machine that looked like the one my father invented a few years ago appeared. There were 5 kids on it. They looked a lot like Kai, Jay, Cole, Karen, and Nya. I mean the only difference between them was height. Lloyd was standing next to me. He looked at me. He was just as confused as I was.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was training with the others when a machine appeared. What!? I looked at Zane. He looked confused, too.

**Young Jay's POV**

Cole pressed the TRAVEL button. There was a flash, so I closed my eyes from the brightness. When I opened them, we were in a The Sea Of Sand. But, there was a giant ship there, too, in the middle of the desert! What?! I looked up onto the deck and saw the ramp come down and 7 figures walked over to us. "Hey." The one in blue said.

"H-hey." I said nervously. After all, stanger danger, right?

As if the white one sensed my nervousness, he said, "No reason to be scared. We are friendly," he said.

"What are your names?" the one in green asked.

"W-well, my name is Jay." I answered.

"Kai." Kai said.

"Nya," Nya said.

"Karen," Karen told them.

"Name's Cole."

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" The one in red said.

"No." He and the others took off there hood mask things.

**Young Kai's POV**

We told these people our names, and then Jay asked them who they were.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" The red one said. Then they took off their hoods. I gasped. They looked like us! Well except the white and green ones. I have no idea who they are. Older looking Karen said "We're you." There was a minute before anyone else spoke.

"What year is it?" Nya asked.

"2013," Older Kai answered.

"What? A minute ago it was 2007! This time machine really does work! Jay happily said.

"So what do we do in the future? Cole said.

"You guys become ninja and Nya becomes a samurai." Future me said.

"Cool!"

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the white and green ones.

"I'm Zane." The white one said.

"I'm Lloyd." Said the green one.

"Hi!" We said.

These people are us, so I think we can trust them. We followed them to the ship.

**I need to work on my cliffhangers. Anyway, did ya like it? They met. The next story I update will either be Dog With A Ninja or Reunited. Anyway please click the review bow below and review! Thanks!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	3. Powers And Asking

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys rule! Take a cookie! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Younger Karen's POV**

Our future selves took us aboard the giant ship. They showed us around. The best part of the tour was the bridge or brig or whatever, which was where they or we got our or their missions. And steer the ship. Yep, this ship can fly, that's right, _fly_, and the deck and training room, which is where we or they train.

"This ship is so cool!" Jay said. Nya giggled. Everyone else agreed.

"This is where you will live and train in 5 years," older me said.

"Cool,"

"And that is not all. You guys know that we become ninja and save Ninjago many times, but did we tell you that you get powers, too?" older Kai asked.

"No you did not! What kind of powers?" both Jay and Kai asked.

"Elemental powers. We are the elemental ninja." Older Cole said.

"What kind of elemental powers?" Young Cole asked.

"The elements. We control them. The elements are fire, earth, lightning, ice and water." Older me said.

"That's only 5 elements, and there are 7 of you, uh, us, uh, I mean… whatever," I said.

"Well Lloyd controls all the elements and Nya doesn't control any." Zane said. Both Nya's slumped their shoulders.

"So what element do I control?" Kai asked.

"You control fire, Jay controls lightning, Cole controls earth, Karen controls water, and Zane controls ice, and as he said before, Lloyd controls all the elements," older Kai said.

"Plus, you guys also learn a move called Spinjitzu, and the colour you are wearing…" Lloyd started. We all looked down at ourselves. I was wearing purple, Kai and Nya wearing red, Jay was wearing blue, and Cole was wearing black. "Is the colour ninja you'll be," he finished off. Well that explain why we all wear one colour.

"So can you show us these powers?" I asked.

"Sure,"

Kai showed us his fire, Jay showed us lightning, Cole showed us earth, I (older) showed us water, Zane showed us ice, and Lloyd showed us all the elements. Then they showed us that Twistitzu or Tornadzu move, which look like mini coloured tornadoes.

"Cool! What's that move called again?" I asked.

"Spinjitzu,"

"Oh, cool!"

Jay looked at his watch. He gasped.

"Guys, we should get back," He said

"Yeah the bell'll ring soon." Cole said.

"But I don't want to leave." Nya said.

"Nither do I but we have to go so we don't get in trouble. Maybe they can come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go back and ask," Cole said again. He hopped on the machine and hit the TRAVEL button.

**So cliiffie? No flames please! Review please!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	4. We're ninja!

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while but Word wasn't working, but it's fixed now so I can update my stories! I've published a new story! Check it out! Anyway, chapter 4 of Past Meets Present! Enjoy!**

Young Cole got back into the time machine and pressed TRAVEL. 5 seconds later he was back in his classroom. Everyone looked at him.

"Where are Kai, Jay, Nya, and Karen?" The teacher asked.

"Still in the future. I just wanted to ask you something." Cole said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, we travelled 5 years into the future, where we met our future selves, and I was wondering if we could bring them back here for a little while?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Yay!" Cole got hit TRAVEL again. He saw himself when he was in kindergarten with his dad.

"Opps," he said. "I went back 5 years instead of forward." He hit TRAVEL again, and went to the future where everyone was waiting for him.

"So?" Jay asked.

"Are they allowed to come?" Nya added.

"Yep!"

"Yes!" They all got on the time machine.

After hitting TRAVEL again, they were soon back in the classroom.

"Stay here." Young Cole said as he and the others walked to the front of the classroom.

"So I hear you have met your future selves and want to introduce them to us." The teacher said.

"That's right."

"Okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing… us!" Jay said excitedly, as the older ninjas walked to the front. They introduced themselves.

"Wanna know what we become in the future?" Young Kai asked.

"YES!" the class cheered.

"Okay, we become…NINJAS!

A few students laughed.

"It's true!" older Kai said as he and the others spun into their ninja suits.

**So cliffie? Please review and please review my new story as well! Thanks for your patience and I will try to update whenever I get the chance! Bye!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
